


Devilman's Pet

by 1V1



Series: Only Cowards Don't Fuck Demons [5]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Breeding, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forest Sex, Master/Pet, Titty Fucking, demon fucking, demon reader, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Sequel to Devilman's Match





	Devilman's Pet

You can’t help it, not really. Ever since becoming a devilwoman, you crave sex and violence. Killing demons sates one of your lusts but the other?

“AH- AH- AKIRA!” Your lover keeps you constantly at the brink. Daily, he fucks you like an animal, taking his time working you up and having you ridding his cock like you need it to survive. Maybe you do, which how addicted to his cum and cock you are. Worse, you are supposed to hold a job, go to school, but when there, all you can think about is bending over your desk and letting him fuck you in front of the whole class. Today is no different, the pair of you engaged in the boy’s bathroom- your body against the stall wall while he slams into you from behind. It’s a completely new rush to fuck so brazenly like this, and you love how risky it is.   
Anyone could show up and see you being fucked like a whore in a dirty bathroom stall, anyone could catch you and report you and punish you but you don’t care. Akira’s cock is slipping in and out of your cunt like a piston, and your riding him out onto your second orgasm. When Akira roars you his release you keen for him, pussy milking him as his cum floods you, quickly filling you up before running down your thighs.

You both grin as he orders you not to clean up, he wants to see your dirty pussy oozing for everyone to see.  
You can’t help but smile as you walk back to class, drops of cum trailing behind you.

Fucking in school was an appetizer. The main course was him taking you to a nearby forest, changing into Devilman, and fucking you into the dirt with hard powerful thrusts. His cock was thicker now, something he said he’d been told indicated he wanted to breed the female he was with- that soon, once you were fertile, his cock would be too much for any normal human woman to take. Soon, his cock would only be for you- fat, juicy, long, hard- his wonderfully perfect dick would be all for you. As he worked your hole open, you took his rough treatment in pleasure. You moaned each time his claws broke skin, when he fucked just a bit too deep, hitting your cervix. You mewled for more when he spanks your slutty ass for trying to angle him deeper.   
“Bitch.” He growled. “You don’t make the rules, I do.” His orgasm was another rush of sticky white sex, filling you up before slipping out of you to form a puddle under your hips. Demons were very robust in their fluid production. It didn’t help that as soon as your pussy was off his cock, you were spinning, tits held up and rubbing along his demonic shaft, coating your chest in a thin sheen of demonic spend.

“Yes master-“ you cooed, fucking him with your breasts. “I understand.” His snarl was coupled with him shoving your face into the head of his cock, forcing you to take the bulbous red tip into your wet mouth. You moaned at the rough treatment, sucking happily while rubbing you tits up and down his dick.   
“Dirty little kitty, I give you all the milk you want but it’s never enough is it?” You hum around his cock. It’s true. He fucks you daily, but you crave his cum more and more. In your mouth, your ass, you pussy. On your skin, in your hair, your hands, over your back, on your ass and tits- you want to drown in his sweet demon cum. You moan as Devilman fucks your face and tits, eyes rolling back and his addictive cum slides down your throat into your belly. This is what you crave- this is what you need.

His orgasm is a wild down coming too fast for you to swallow down, and in a need for air, you let his cock slip free, his dick spraying your face and chest down with sperm. You’re a mess, coated in his esscence, drunk off of it when you see him giving into Amon, into the demon who brought out the worst in you.  
“Filthy slut.” He snarls, shoving you onto your back as he rams himself into your cunt. Your demonic self kicks in, transforming as his cock swells, locking the pair of you in place, preventing him from slipping out while he ruthlessly pound into you with inhuman speed.

You mewl each time he bottoms out, cock hitting your cervix- sticky, fertile. The demon general knows even if Akira does not. You’re receptive, you’re ready. You’re his and he intended to indulge. His cock begins the process, hot precum easing the way, coating your insides to ready you for him to go to the hilt, to slip himself right against your womb, filling it up and making you take it all the way to your precious eggs. You look between you, watching as you can see the spot where his cock hits your insides, something that would harm a human woman, but only serves to incite the demon in you. 

Your claws rake down his arms as you need more from him, and you lick you lips, savoring the taste of still warm cum. Rubbing his seed into your skin will mark you as his whore, his to fuck, to breed, to own. You rub it in, but there is just too much, and it leaves your tits slick and sticky.   
Amon’s roar as he cums is heavenly to you and you absentmindedly have your tail glide into your ass, fucking yourself on it. You know the sight of you fucking yourself is something Akira and Amon both enjoy.   
As Amon’s cum fills you, stars dance in your vision as he pumps himself deep, sending his cum directly into your once empty womb. A primal part of you knows he’s breeding you, you’re fertile and unlike the past where you’d had the morning after pill, Amon will influence Akira this time. The demon won’t be denied twice. He’s going to make you sire his offspring. Panting as he keeps going, you encourage him, grabbing your breasts and cutting tiny marks to have him grow more aroused by the scent of your blood.

It works, his howl ringing out as he flips you over, rutting into you like a beast. You feel his cock swelling, plugging you with his cum, making you orgasm, your demonic body letting go the last barriers keeping his cum from reaching your eggs. Soon, they’ll take root in your womb, their father’s milk nourishing your body to provide for them as they form.   
You stay under him for hours, Amon, howling in carnal delight as your demonif body accepts his seed with enthusiasm.

Finally sure he’s managed to sire offspring with you, Amon relents, pulling out to let your body begin to absorb the excess cum. You’ll need all the protein you can get to provide for his babies after all. Purring contentedly, womb full and pussy sore, you kiss him and lick at his neck, earning you an amused chuckle.   
“What do you need my little kitten?” Your yellow eyes sparkle as you lick your way down his body, ending with taking a long swipe up his sticky cock.  
“I’m hungry.” You whine. “Our babies will need lots of energy.” You grin. Amon laughs as you begin to swallow him down, letting Akira take control once more. The Devilman moans as you milk him, and he can’t help himself.

You really are just a needy little kitten.


End file.
